Yama Kyouri
by horsejumper1212
Summary: *I am the original author* Yama Kyouri is just a short novel that I am writting about a horse, Ghost, who has set out along with 2 others to find a peacfull place by a large mountain called, Sagatu. Riku, who is following along is in for a big adventure..
1. Chapter 1: Ghosts In The Fog

**Chapter one**

_**Ghosts in the Fog**_

Galloping through the mountains, the stallion quickly changed direction through the heavy snow. The ice fell onto his shiny, black coat as his brown eyes glared ahead. His long, mane and tail whistled in the wind as his mouth hung low. The horse suddenly stopped. Out of breath, he listened to the surroundings. The wind blew heavily as the snow turned into rain. It poured down on the horse as the world went silent. The stallion slowly closed his eyes, as he thought quietly. With heavy breathing, mind opened and a soaking black and green coat, the horse galloped off never stopping once.

The gelding slowly walked down the large path. His dark, brown coat was soaked from the shower earlier. He lowered his head as his eyes slowly opened and closed.

"Am I tierd of what?" He thought before quickly lifting up his head. With ears pirked, tails high and eyes gazing ahead he listened closly to the mountains. The cold, wet snow quivered in the winter wind as the mountains moaned and howled aswell. The horse walked on but suddenly stopped once more.

"I must be hearing things." He replied trotting on down the path. The horse started to gallop through the snow trying so hard not to slip. He was fairly tall or a normal sized horse about sixteen hands. His three stockings were an unsettling orange as well as his marking on his face that went around his eyes almost like a sided triangle and down his long nose. His dark, brown mane blew fiercly in the wind as his tail swung high. The horse listened once more as his eyes widend. He stopped dead in his tracks as he sniffed the cool air. A large figure emerged from out of the shadows. A stallion a couple hands smaller than the gelding, walked up and halted infront of the other horse. A smile creeped across his white and speckled face. His black mane and tail blew in the wind as his white and black fur quivered.  
"Taiki-san?" The gelding whispered.  
"Hello Riku. Long time no see?" The black and white paint replied.  
"Taiki-san! I haven't seen you in so long! How are you doing old man?" The bay horse questioned.  
"I've come to meet with you Riku. It is very important and I shall not wait any longer." Insisted the stallion.  
"Right away." Riku turned around and slowly walked back the way he came. The morning fog slowly surrunded the two horses. They marched down the old path until they came across an old, wooden barn. Riku trotted inside with Taiki not far behind him. The horse faced the older one.  
"What is it Taiki-san?" He asked with little interest.

"I've come all this way to tell you about the stallion they call Ghost." Replied the older horse.

"Who's they? And why?" The gelding quickly snapped.

"The wild horses of the east. There aren't too many and I myself am one of the last survivers of the Uni Journey."

"Uni Journey?" Riku wondered once more tilting his head. Taiki sighed,

"The Uni Journey took place three years ago. I was younger back then and decided to try and find the great mountain, Sagatu. It was a tuff journey, and sadly we lost many brave horses. The worst part was that we never found that mountain. My herd and I had decided to stay at the east side of this land so we did. I heard about the Ghost and wanted to talk to you Riku."

"Why in the hell would you want to do that?" Riku huffed.

"I'm getting older, and I need to pass my spirit onto another great horse. Riku, this Ghost, could be the key to the path to Sagatu." Riku listened closly.

"A long time ago, I once heard from my owner about a ghost horse. The horse would race through cities and towns and they said he would only stop once he made it to the one city that had the four horses who would guide him to Sagatu." Taiki told the other horse.  
"Sagatu, why is it such a special mountain?" Riku questioned.

"Everyone human, horse and dog says that it is a beautiful place where wild horses run free. They say winter never visits there only spring, summer and some fall."

"Hai, winter is a tregorious season." Riku replied gazing up at the cracks in the barn where the cold wind found its eay through.

"Riku, I myself would love to help this Ghost make it to Sagatu, but i'm affraid I might only be able to go so far. I'm asking you, Riku the Fire Spirit to company me on this journey." Taiki asked as Riku stood there puzzled.  
"Me? Why can't it be another horse? I'm not even a mustang Taiki-san."

"You don't need to be all wild, your spirit just needs to be." Taiki told him as Riku backed down a little. Riku sighed, looked up at the paint and nodded.

"Alright, I guess I could help."  
"Excellent! But first, I need you to find this Ghost."

"How am I suppose to find a ghost if I can't see it?" Riku questioned again.  
"You should go. The fog is clearin up a little therefore he should be easier to spot." Taiki replied as Riku let out a long sigh then left the barn.  
"How in the hell am I suppose to catch a ghost horse?" He wondered as his legs sank in the cold, winter snow. Riku walked out in the cold until he suddenly stopped.

"How am I even suppose to know where he is?" He wondered as he noitced hoofprints in the snow. Riku glanced up to find a trail leading out towards to forest.  
"Damnit." He said. Followling the tracks, the gelding made hisway into the small forest. He listened to the wind, and the rivers he passed once in awhile. Snow started to slowly fall onto his bay coat. His mane was now tangled from all the icy snowflakes and his legs were getting sore.  
"How much longer does that old horse want me to go?" He kept thinking to himself. Suddenly, Riku noticed what looked like a large black shadow. He stopped dead in his tracks as he quickly glanced around.

"Um, if that's the Ghost, I was looking for you. Er..." Riku tryed to sound older and braver,

"I must speak with the one they call Ghost." He said standing tall. Out stepped a large black, thoroughbred stallion with four green stalkings and a green face that was simalier to Riku's, only there were two large stripes instead of four. The stallion must have been about the same size as Riku but his shiny, black coat made him look like a true stallion. His light, hazel eyes glared at the gelding as head stood tall along with his tail that had green streaks in it.  
"And you are?" Ask the stallion as Riku lowered his head a little. It was mainly because of caution not fear.  
"Riku-san. I have come to ask who they call Ghost a question involveing Sagatu." The bay replied.  
"Sagatu? Who's they who call me Ghost?" Wondered the black stallion.  
"The horses in the eastern area. I have come to ask you about the mountain Sagatu. I was sent by a friend, Taiki-san."

"Taiki? You mean the old paint?"

"You know him?" Riku asked lifting his head.

"Kind of. What's this about a mountain?" Wondrered the black horse.

"Come. Taiki-san might be able to explain it better." Riku started to walk back when he noticed the stallion wasn't following him. Riku glanced back.  
"Why should I trust you? For all I know, you could be working for humans." The black horse snarled.

"Humans? Why would I work with those filty creatures?" Riku snapped back as the stallion walked beside him.

"Riku-san, right?" Riku nodded.  
"If you truly are one of those horses working for the humans, you won't see the light of day again. My friends with make sure of that." The horse walked on infront of Riku who gulped once that was said. The two horses made their way through the snow and out of the mist. The stallion stopped once he noticed the barn. Riku walked up beside him.  
"Taiki-san is in there. You haven't told me your name yet?" Riku replied but the stallion ignored him and walked on over the hill. Riku stuck his nose up in the air before walking on.  
The stallion slowly walked into the old barn. He glanced around as Taiki walked up to him.

"Well done Riku." Taiki said as Riku trotted in.  
"Yeah you better be." He smirked standing beside the black stallion.

"Taiki-san, Riku-san said you wished to speak to me?" The black horse said as Taiki smiled.

"Hai, you are the key to getting to the spring in the west at the Sagatu mountain. Humans have told many stories about a ghost horse seeking out the legendary mountain, but no horse yet has succeeded." Taiki lowered his head as Riku put his ears back.

"The Sagatu mountain is west right? I've been searching east this whole time." The stallion said sticking his head high in the air.  
"You mean you have been searchin for it?" Riku interrupted.  
"Yes, for a long time now. I followed my instincts and I guess I ended up here."

"It was not by mistake." Taiki replied.  
"What do you mean Taiki-san?" Riku wondered as him and the stallion looked at the older horse.

"It is said that the Ghost horse shall meet four other horses who shall help him in his quest." Taiki explained.

"You mean you, and three others Taiki-san?" Riku asked as Taiki shook his head.

"I am not one of the four young Riku, you are one."

"Me?"

"Him?" The stallion smirked as Riku glared at him then back at the paint.  
"Even if I am one, there's no way I can survive out there!" Riku told the black and white elder.  
"Taiki-san, he'll surly be killed." The stallion said as Riku faced him.

"I'll have you know, i'm capable of looking after myself. I can make it, I know I can!" Riku shouted.  
"That's the spirit Riku! Now, the only thing left to do is to find the three other horses." Taiki said.

"Where can we find them?" The stallion wondered.  
"You must follow your instincts, I shall go with you to the next town."

"That's as far as you'll go?" The stallion tryed to encourage the older horse to come.  
"I'm getting older every day, my time has almost come. You'll be fine." Taiki said with a small smile. Riku and the stallion took one glance at eachother then back at Taiki.

"Thank-you, Taiki-san." The stallion replied as he turned around and headed out the open door. Riku followed with Taiki not far behind. Riku wasn't so sure about the whole idea about being one of the four horses. He raced up to the stallion who he noticed was now a little taller than he was.

"Um, I haven't gotten your name yet." Riku replied as the stallion looked ahead at the wide open landscape.

"My name's Kaito."


	2. Chapter 2: Minutes Into The Dark

**Chapter two**

_**Minutes into the Dark **_

The three horses made their way over hills and through rivers. Ghost, their new friend guided the way as Taiki, the older horse and Riku stayed behind him. Night was coming closer and the three horses had decideded to rest awhile on their journey.

"What is the next town called Taiki-san?" Riku asked lying down in the snow. Taiki lowered his head and looked like he was about to fall asleep.  
"The next town should be Oxion village. It's a small town, but Ghost's guiding us, so you let him worry about the towns." Taiki replied a little out of breath. Ghost glared ahead in the evening. It was almost night and he knew exactly what came out at night.

"Do you think there's one of the three horses in Oxion?" Riku kept asking questions.  
"I'm not sure." Taiki replied as he glanced up at Ghost.  
"We should rest here until morning." Riku finally said.  
"I think Taiki-san is tierd too." He went on but Ghost ingorned the gelding.

"We should keep moving." The stallion finally broke the silence.

"They shouldn't be too far from us now since they've been following close behind."

"Who has been following us?" Riku interrupted as Ghost walked on.  
"Hey! Ghost!?" But the stallion said nothing. Taiki followed as Riku sighed then got up and and left too. The gelding lowered his head and thought about the trip. He never expected to go on a journey expecially to the west. The horses there were headstrong and always wanted to pick a fight, or so that was what he heard. Riku was not a mustang, but neither was Ghost. Taiki was a mustang and that was probably the reason he tryed to get to Sagatu before. Riku's leg quivered in the cold snow. The gelding hated winter. The winter around the eastern side was always cold and wet but not as cold as the one to the north. Riku shivered just thinking about the north. The horse listened to the wind and trees around him. In the corner of his eye, he noticed a small shadow quickly race by.  
"What the?" Riku thought as Ghost stopped and faced him.  
"What is it?" He asked as Taiki glanced back at the gelding.  
"I thought I saw something, i'm sure it's nothing." Riku pretended. Taiki stuck his nose up in the cold, winter air.  
"We've got company." He said as Ghost glared ahead. Riku quickly trotted up beside Taiki. The wind wished through the air fiercly as a black shadow came out of teh darkness. A large, white wolf halted infront of Ghost who was standing tall.  
"Ghost-san." The white wolf said with a bow. Riku looked around and noticed two black wolves and three grey wolves suround them.

"Noss. What are you doing here?" Asked Ghost as the white wolf looked up. Riku took a glance at the creature. The wolf was fairly large with dark blue stockings on his legs. The tip of his ears were the same colour aswell as his marking around his face. His light blue eyes glanced at Riku and Taiki.

"I see you have some friends to company you on your journey." The wolf replied looking back at the stallion.

"Hai, but you still haven't answered my question." Ghost said as his eyes glared at the wolf.

"Right my friend. My pack and I wanted to see if you were alright." The wolf said with a small smirk. Riku sighed in relief because they didn't want to eat them.

"Like hell. I know you Noss. There's no way you just came here to help." Ghost snapped back. Noss chuckled a little.

"Ghost, my friend, I look out for you. You are right about me though, my pack and I heard about the Sagatu mountain from some dogs." The wolf licked his lips and Riku knew those dogs they talked to probably didn't get away alive.

"Why would you want to go to the Sagatu mountain Noss? You hate spring, and summer plus everything good in this world." Ghost told him blowing air out from his nostrales.

"That may be, but you could get use to spring right?" The wolf said back while tilting his head slitly to the right.  
"The Sagatu mountain is a place for horses, not dogs."

"Wolves Ghost, wolves." The white wolf snarled back licking his lips once more. Riku shivered everytime he did that.

"Wolves yes, and I thought you were all headed up north?" Ghost wondered.  
"We did go to the north. Too cold." The wolf shot back. Kaito calmed down a little.

"So you're telling me that you're looking for Sagatu too?"

"No." Silence filled the forest.

"No?" Ghost questioned as the wolf nodded.  
"Yes my friend." Riku was so confused. A couple of the other wolves chuckled in the darkness.

"Well, we'd better get going." Ghost said walking past the white wolf.  
"Hold on." Ghost stopped to listened as the wolf faced him.  
"If you're going into Oxion city, we could take you there?" Noss wondered as Ghost thought for a second.  
"It's not too far, besides, we have some unfinished buisness to tend there." Noss smirked. Ghost sighed,  
"Alright, but just to Oxion."

"Perfect." Grinned the wolf.

"Alright." Ghost nodded as he turned around. Noss walked up beside him. Riku glanced at the wolves around him. He tried not to gaze into their eyes for he knew the tales horses tell about the wolves. Still, they walked on without a sound through the darkness. 'What ever happened to find a place to sleep for the night?' Riku thought to himself.

Morrning soon came and the three horses and wolves had just reached the entrance to Oxion.

"There it is my friend, Oxion or the Great Village of the East." Noss replied as he stood on a hill next to Ghost.

"You're not coming in the city with us?" Ghost asked the white wolf. Noss smirked,

"I wish I could. Humans don't want wolves or dogs loose in these parts but that's alright. We must head to Garia's wagon." Noss told him.

"Garia's wagon? Why in the hell would you want to go there?" Ghost asked bending down closer to the wolf.

"Can you keep a secret my friend?" Noss whispered. Ghost nodded a little excited about what the wolf was going to say.

"For many years my family has been under a curse. The curse of Zane or White Blood."

"White Blood?" Riku said overhearing the conversation. Noss lifted his head and faced the others as Ghost did the same.

"Yes. It is a curse that wich only a fortune teller can break. Garia's the only fortune teller I knew of in these parts, besides, I dobt she can break it." Noss put on a gridy smile.

"So, I say goodbye my friend." Noss ran forward as the other wolves followed. The white wolf stopped and glanced back at Ghost once more.

"But this isn't the end, only the beginning. An end will come eventually though, you'll see." He said before dashing off with his pack of wanted wolves. Riku sighed in relief that they were gone. Ghost watched the wolves leave then marched down the hill towards the town.  
"Um, Ghost!" Riku walked up to him but the stallion didn't stop.

"So, what will we do once we find these other horses? Will we start looking for Sagatu?" Riku asked a little fast and scared to talk to Ghost. The black horse just nodded.


End file.
